The Werehog of Notre Dame: Book 2
by fluffy11cat
Summary: This takes place four moths after the fist The werehog of Notre Dame book. Elizabeth is back and a guy is assigned to help her. Sonic is having to worse time possible. He can't speak and he can only walk on all fours. He also can't be with his family in his currant stat. The only way for Sonic be back to normal is to have true love kiss. Who will Sonic love?
1. Chapter 1: Elizabeth is back

So here's the new chapter and second part of the book. If you guys would do a cover from the fist book of this fanfic and go ahead and send me the link.  
Now I am working on a how to train your dragon fan fic, and comic, but that doesn't mean this one is going to stop. I would probably means that they will be more of priority then this fanfic.

If you have read the fist book, witch is The Werehog of Notre Dame, I suggest you do before reading this one.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Elizabeth is back.**

Four months have passed since Elizabeth had left, to go back to school. Since then a lot has happened. Manic and Sonia have been reunited with their mother. They learned the roles that they have to be a part of. They asked if they could go see Sonic, even though the Queen missed Sonic as well, she didn't let them go. She told them they could go see him when Sonic felt better. They were disappointed, but thought it was only for the best. Tails did go see Sonic, but to his luck the blue werehog was still a sleep. Tails did keep checking on Sonic every day, only to find he still is asleep. Elizabeth is coming back now and everyone is excited, for her to be back.

They were going to throw a celebration, to honor Elizabeth, but to their surprise she came back without being seen. She came back in the afternoon. When she was sure they didn't see her, she went to see Sonic. She went over to Sonic's room, seeing Sonic in the bed, with him on his belly. He is still sleeping. Tails came in a few minutes later, he was looking for her all day. He was glad to see that she is here. "I'm glad I found you. Everyone else is waiting for you in the castle." Tails told Elizabeth, walking up to her. She didn't look at him and still looking at Sonic. "I'm not going." Tails looked at her shocked. "Why not?! You are the guest of honor! You have to go!" "If you want to bring Sonia and Manic here to see Sonic, you can. I have to watch Sonic. It's not my place to be there. It wouldn't be fair if I went to a party that Sonic can't go to." Elizabeth didn't want to go to the party.

She is honored that people would treat her as a hero, but she knew it wasn't right. She didn't live there, she didn't want others from Notre Dame to know that. This wasn't her story this was Sonic's story. He didn't see it that way, well not from the last time she was here. It still wouldn't be fair if Sonic couldn't go to this party. He would feel left out, like no one likes him anymore. She didn't want Sonic to be alone in his time of need.

"But you had me watch him well you were in school! How is that different from not go to the party!?" Tails yelled, snapping Elizabeth's out of her thoughts. "Because I thought he would be a sleep most of the time. I wanted to know that he didn't snap well I was away." Tails sighs, its time for him to give her the report of him well she was away. "Yea, that's mostly what he did when you were gone. He has healed up, I would say he's all better now." Elizabeth smiles. "That's good to hear, thank you, Tails. For taking care of him." Tails looks at Sonic. "He has also turned back into his wolf form. A few days before you came back." "It's called the werehog form. I thought he would." Elizabeth rubs Sonic's shoulders.

Sonic then opens his eyes. He moans. Tails looks at Sonic, Happy to see him awake. Tails grab sonic to help him, so Tails can hug the blue werehog. "Sonic! I'm so glad to see your awake!" Elizabeth smiles at Tails. Sonic looks around. See that he is in his room at the bell tower. Sonic looks at Tails. Sonic tried to say "How long was I out?" but all that came out was "rew reow rew?" Sonic was shocked, why could he only speak dog? Tails back away, and looked down. "I forgot, you lost your speech with that second potion. It's a side effect Sonic, It was too much for you." Sonic looks down. Elizabeth had a sad look on her face. "I tried to warn Scourge that it was a bad Idea, did he listen?! Nooo… Not till was to late!"

Sonic starts wining. Elizabeth rubs Sonic's back gently. "You should try walking around, Sonic, you're also still a werehog just so you know." Sonic gets out of the bed only to fall on his head. Sonic starts wining more and howling. Elizabeth covers her ears. "Oh not now. Pleases not now. I don't want to hurt Sonic." Elizabeth hates dogs howling, it gets her so mad. Tails looks at Elizabeth, surprised to see her react this way. Tails was thinking that he should do something. Tails walks over to Sonic. He hugs Sonic and pats Sonic's head. "It's ok Sonic, this isn't your fault. Will find a way to fixes this." Sonic looks at Tails, Sonic stops howling. And whining. He gives a face that says really?

"Yea, I can fixes it with, your own true love. True loves kiss will break the spell." Elizabeth tells Sonic, now with her hands away from her ears. Sonic looks down and wines more. As to say no will love him. As if Elizabeth was reading his thoughts, "Don't think that no one loves you! I like you, Tails is your friend. He was glad when you woke up. Even your siblings. They didn't care what you looked like. They were Stone for crying out loud! If you ask me, that's worse then being a werehog!" Sonic looks up at Elizabeth and hugs her. As his way to say thank you. Elizabeth hesitates to hug him back, but does so anyway.

"So what about the party?" Tails asked Elizabeth. She looks at him annoyed. "I told you I'm not going. Have them cancel it." Sonic backs up from Elizabeth, and sits on the ground. He then lays down and starts wining. Elizabeth looks at Tails mad. "Now look what you made him do! Now he feels he wasn't invited!" Tails looks at Elizabeth nervous. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, but the queen wants to talk with you. She also wants you to meet someone." Elizabeth sigh. "Fine. But you must tell her I won't go without Sonic. I'm not going today and that's final. Maybe tomorrow I'll go, but it must be with Sonic" Tails nod then leaves.

Sonic looks at her confused. He was wondering how he can go, not talking, or looking normal. Elizabeth smiles at him. "I can change you back for a day." Sonic looks at her surprised, if she can do that, why hasn't she done that now? Elizabeth sighs and frowns. "It's only temporary, it won't last for long, even if we do go to a party with you like that, it will only last till night. If we do go to see her tomorrow, it will wear off when we leave. Though if you lose control before then, it won't last too long either." Sonic swallows hard, now he is nervous. If he made one wrong move, it would be over big time.

Elizabeth smiles at him again. "You're wondering if I can read your mind?" Sonic looks at her surprised and nods. "I suppose you could say that. I guess you could say I know you like the back of my head." Sonic nods and goes back to laying down.

In a way knowing Sonic like the back of her head is mostly true. It was more of her predicted what he was thinking, and it just happened that she was right most of the time. She knew something else that she didn't want to tell Sonic.

She told Sonic that she was leaving for the night. Sonic didn't mind, and went back to sleep. She left to Amy's house. She got ready for bed and went to sleep. She dropped of her suitcase with her clothes, and the other stuff she needs, before she left to go see Sonic.

* * *

 **Who the characters belong to**  
 **Elizabeth the cat (is me too) belongs to me**  
 **Sonic, Amy, and Tails belongs to SAGA**  
 **Sonia,Manic, Aleena belong to DIC**  
 **Scourge,Miles, and Fiona belongs to Arch**


	2. Chapter 2: Sonic see family again

**Chapter 2: Sonic see family again but doesn't say.**

In the afternoon the next day, Elizabeth went to go see Sonic. She went up to Sonic's bed room and found he was still asleep. She was wondering if he slept the whole day. Elizabeth went on her knees. She rubs Sonic's back so he wakes up. That didn't work. "You didn't ring the bells did you?" She asked. His ears twitched but didn't get up. Elizabeth sighs, grabs the bag that was over her shoulder, she reaches in and grabs a bowl and water bottle with a bowl on it. She put water in the bowl that came with the water. She puts the water back in the bag. She grabs dog food and puts in the bowl that she put out earlier. The water and food was in front of Sonic's face. She then gets up and walks a way to give him space.

Sonic opens his eyes and licks the water. Then he looks at the bowl with dog food and looks back at her with his ears down. He wines. Elizabeth puts her hand on her hip. "You are not getting meat. I talked with Amy and she help me get food for you, along with this bag. I know you like Chilly Dogs, but that's meat and I'm not getting you that in the state you're in now. I couldn't come up with anything you would like, besides Chilly Dogs. Amy went with dog food. I was against it too. I didn't like pouring it anyway." She sighs. "You need food, if you don't want to eat it, then fine. Try it though."

Sonic groans and sniffs the food. He ate one bit and that was it. Elizabeth sighs again. "I get it, you don't want to act like a dog. We can't do anything about it now. The best thing for now is for you to get use to walking on four legs. Ones you do than you can do the bells. They need to ring at ones a day, I think. I'm not shore but they need to be ringed."

Sonic tried to get up, but he fell down to groan again. Elizabeth went up to Sonic. She grabs his big hands holding them by the arms. Sonic looks up at her confused. "Here let me help you. I guessing you need help and to be taught how to move your body." She says to him. He nods. She pulled up his arms so he would be standing strait like her. She was standing now. "You bean trying to walk on two lags like you did in the past." She put his arms on the ground again having him stand all lags. "There is a deferens when walking on for lags, but it's not that hard. You should start thinking it like a crawl, like babies do. Put your right hand out first then move your left foot forward. Than do the opposite for the others. Then you should be walking."

He did what she said. He first did it slow. He stumbled a few times. Then he eventually got it. He then went over and did the bells. His ears weren't down now. When he got back, Elizabeth smiled. "All right were going to go soon." He looked at her confused. Elizabeth sighed. "Were going to see your mother today. Did you forget?" Sonic looked at her with a sheepish face. That told her that he did. "Now move away from the bells, so I can give you your hedgehog form.

Sonic goes over to his room, sitting on the floor. Elizabeth put her hands out. She touched his head with one of her hands. Then she brought both of her hands down. Then she brought them back up. When she was done she snapped her fingers and Sonic was a blue mobin hedgehog again. Sonic looks over himself. He touches his body. To find it was really there. Sonic then jumped up and down, started zooming around the room. "I'm back! I'm really back! I can go home!" Sonic cheered. "Sonic wait! I told you it's not permanent! Ones the sun goes down, your back to being a werehog." Elizabeth yelled to the happy hedgehog. Ones he heard this, he remembered what she said yesterday. He stops speeding around and hade he's head down. He thought it was done, he thought this was over with. He sort of started tearing up.

He wanted to run away, never to be seen again. He just wanted this whole mess to be over with. "Why me!?" He screamed. "Why did this have to happen to me!?" Elizabeth goes over to Sonic. She rubs his back. "It's ok. Let your saddens out." She told him. He hugged her and cried on her shoulder. "I shouldn't be crying. I never cry." "Sonic its ok. You ben through a lot. If you keep it in, it will eat your insides and destroy you." He gave her one last hug, before letting go. "Thanks." He said and wiped up his tears. "Your welcome. I'm here for you."

….

Sonic and Elizabeth were making their way in the castle. Shadow is the one that's leading them to their destination. Sonic whispers in Elizabeth's ear, " _So what up with mister grumpy here?"_ Elizabeth groaned, thinking why does he have to do that now? _"Sonic, I wouldn't say that if I were you. Don't you remember what back at the bell tower, before we came here?"_ Elizabeth whisper back to Sonic. Sonic sighs and put his head down low. How could he forget that this time? Elizabeth knows Sonic likes to move forward then living in the past. She wanted to make shore Sonic still had that in him. As she was thinking about, it kind of made her think of Shadow. Elizabeth mutters to Sonic, _"If it's wasn't for me help raising you, that it was just Scourge. I think you might would of end up like Shadow."_ Sonic thinks about this for a moment. Is that really why she did that? Is the black hedgehog, known as Shadow from her, really living proof that?

Then Sonic started holdings his head. He whisper her name. Elizabeth looks over at him, she wined her eyes. What was she thinking?! The last time she said something like that, he lost control. Now he's about to do so again. She runs over to him, holding him close. "Sonic I'm so sorry! I should of thought what to say before saying it. Forget what I said about raising you." Sonic looks at her surprised. But she told him not to do that. "But! You…said…" She cut him off. "No buts Sonic! Do it now!" She yelled at him. Sonic thinks about forgetting it, and forgot what it was. He stop grabbing his head. Elizabeth sigh. "That was a close one." Sonic nods. For what, he wasn't shore.

Shadow walks up to them. "Is everything ok?" He asked. Elizabeth and Sonic nod. "If your shore. Let me know if anything like that happens again." Shadow went back to leading them. Sonic sighs. "You were right Elizabeth." Elizabeth looks at him. "About what?" Sonic sighs again and his head was hang down. "About not forgetting what's going on with me." Elizabeth nods and pat his back.

…

They got into the throne room. The queen and Sonic siblings where there. Sonia and Manic ran up to Sonic. The blue hedgehog now being wary for his actions, took a step back when they approached. They looked at him confused. Sonia was the first to speak up. "Sonic are you ok?" It's been four months. We were worried about you." Sonic puts a hand up. "Yes I'm fine. Yes it's been a long time. I missed you guys two." Sonic said choosing his words vary carefully. "Yoyo bro. How's it hanging? You healed up well, I see." Manic tells his brother. Sonic looked himself over again. "I guess I healed from my injuries." He looks at Elizabeth if that was ok to say. Elizabeth sighs and looks down. He might be ok in this hedgehog disguise, but it was clear in his werehog form, the injuries healed but his body likes the ground more.

Sonic and Manic hugged Sonic. Sonic hugs back. "It's good to have you back Sonic. We can't wait to show you to are rooms." Sonia tells Sonic. At this, he moves away from their grip and went to Elizabeth. The two siblings were surprised and confused by this. Elizabeth puts her hand on Sonic's back and then looked back to his siblings with sad eyes. "I'm sorry to inform you that he can't go home. There's one last curse that has to be broken and it's with Sonic." The two siblings look at Sonic sad.

Aleena came up to Elizabeth and Sonic. "Sonic this is your birth mother. This is quean Aleena." Elizabeth pushed Sonic a bit forwarded to his mom. Aleena hugged Sonic then looked at his face. "I missed you so." Sonic looks at her. "Mom? You're my real mother?" Aleena nods and hugs him again. Sonic starts getting tears in his eyes. They were tears of joy, even if it won't be forever to be with her, it was nice to see her. Aleena looks at Elizabeth, "Thank you for taking care of my children." Elizabeth smiles. "Your welcome." Aleena lets go of Sonic. "I know he can't stay, but I'm glad I could see him again." Sonic kiss his mom on the cheek and goes back to Elizabeth.

"As thanks for taking care of my kids, and Sonic, I have someone who would like to come help you. He helped me, when I was in hiding." Aleena tells Elisabeth. A black mobin wolf comes out. Elizabeth eyes widen when she saw him. She was starting to think that it can't be him. "Meat Jake the wolf." Aleena said. Elizabeth stumbles back. Sonic looked at her wondering if she was ok. "I can't be with that guy! He can't work with me! He shouldn't be here!" Elizabeth runs out of the castle with Sonic. Everyone was left there confused and speechless.

* * *

Note: So here's the second chapter of the story. I had two chapter written up in December, but I didn't have a change to fixes it with Dragon, till now. So you might get two chapters today. Will see. I have bean working on this story along with the how to train your dragon fanfic. It seams I'm working on these two story at the same time.

Who the characters belong to  
Elizabeth the cat (is me too) belongs to fluffy11cat  
Jake the wolf belongs to SuperSpeedster6399

Sonic, Amy, and Tails belongs to SAGA  
Sonia,Manic, Aleena belong to DIC  
Scourge,Miles, and Fiona belongs to Arch


	3. Chapter 3: The Boy that Wants to

**Chapter 3: The Boy that Wants to Elizabeth's Partner.**

Sonic is run with Elizabeth they are out of the castle by now. Sonic was still a hedgehog running by her. "What's wrong Elizabeth? I never seen you acted like that." Sonic asked her. Elizabeth ran to the bell tower with tears in her eyes. "That can't be him! That's impossible! I can't be with him! What is he doing here?! This has to be the trick of the eye. That's what it has to be." Sonic was so confused. What is she talking about?

…

They got back in the bell tower and Sonic was back as a werehog. Sonic rang the bells then went into his room. Elizabeth follows him into the room. He lays down on the ground. Elizabeth sits on the edge of his bed. Elizabeth sighs. "I'm sorry about that. It's not easy to explain, but I think I know that guy." Sonic looks up at her. Nodding, guessing it made some sense.

"Sonic I think I know why you're on all fours." Sonic looked up at her, he sat down. He moved his hand in the air to keep her going. "I think it has to do with your back injury you had from Scrooge. I think that's why it doesn't feel good if you stand on two lags. Sonic lays down with ears back and growling. Elizabeth sighs again. "You don't recall what had happened when I took your siblings home, do you?" Sonic looks up at her shaking his head for no. "You lost control and it looked like you eat anyone that got in your way." Sonic puts his muzzle on her knee. His eyes looked up in to hers. He was trying to say sorry. Elisabeth pats his head. That's why I was trying to calm you down back in the castle. Sonic wines closing his eyes. "You hate this is what you're saying, right?" Sonic does a light nod.

It was getting dark and Elizabeth needed to get to Amy's house. "I got to go Sonic." Sonic wines, bagging her to stay. Then Sonic heard a sound and start growling. Sonic goes over to the window. Growling outside. Elizabeth goes over to the window. "Who would be nuts to go on the roof like this?" Sonic gets out the window and grabs the guy with back if his shirt in the blue werehog's mouth.

He then brings the boy in. Sonic drops the boy on to the floor and he comes back in from the window and growling at the boy inside. Elizabeth looks at the boy. "I should have guessed it was you." The boy looks at her surprised. "How did you know that I clime roofs?" Elizabeth looks away. Sonic you can stop growling. It's the boy from early, you know the one I ran away from. That's Jake, Sonic." Sonic snorts, give the boy one growl and goes to Elizabeth. The boy looks at the werehog shocked. "That's Sonic?! He wasn't like that back at the castle." Sonic wines.

Elizabeth groans. "That's because I put a spell on him so no one would see!" The black wolf stands up and dust himself off. "What are you a witch?" Elizabeth looks at him mad. Grabs him by his waist and holds him against the wall. Sonic snorts and laughs at what she is doing to Jake. "I am most certainly not! If I was, Scourge would have killed me long ago! You have no business being here! Leave!" She yells strait in his face. "Well hi to you to. Look Aleena wants me to help you, and that's what I am going to do." He tells her. Elizabeth lets him go and turns away, and goes to Sonic's room.

"I don't want a partner. I already have two." She tells them. Sonic and Jake looked at her confused. Jake brought out what they were both thinking. "Well if you do, where are they?" Elizabeth hold her head this was becoming harder and harder. "One is an animal friend that can't tell you who she is. Or what her name is. The other….Is my boyfriend." They both look at her shocked. Even Sonic didn't know she had a boyfriend. "So what does this have to do with me? That wouldn't make you so against someone, would it?" Elizabeth sits on the edge of the bed again. Here head is really in her hands with tears coming out. "This story has changed so much, which I'm glad it did in away. If I revealed to much there could be dire consequences. My boyfriend I have told almost all my secrets to is in the book. Which is what I never attended to face." They still look at her with a bit of confusion. "So your boyfriend is here. Isn't that great?" the wolf asked. Elizabeth took a deep breath. "He's not outside the book like I am. He's inside it. I'm speaking to him right now." Jake took a while to process this information. Sonic was confused as ever. Elizabeth heard Sonic being confused. She got up walked up to Sonic. Whispered in his ear, "Forget the conversation with wolf, or other Jake. It has nothing to do with you. So don't worry about it." After that she put sleeping powder on Sonic and he went to sleep.

Jake looks at her, then points to Sonic. Elizabeth walks up to him. "He'll be fine. This is just to munch for him. I just put him to sleep with sleeping powder." The wolf back up, a bit. He was getting a little creeped out. "Don't worry I'm not going to use it on you." He relaxed a bit. "I'm I the one you said your boyfriend is?" Elizabeth nods. "Is that why you freaked out when you saw me?" Elizabeth nods. "I don't want to fall for you, or you fall in love for me, when it can't be." The wolf thinks about this more. "Is your boyfriend named Jake?" Elizabeth nods. "You remind me a little of my Jake." "Is that how you knew that I climb roofs?" Elizabeth sighs and nods. "He even made me do it with him. That I was not happy about it. That is way too scary for me." Jake thinks before he speaks again. "So I think I understand. You come from somewhere that not in the book that we call are home. When you saw me, you freaked out, because we couldn't be together, and you have your own that you love." Elizabeth nods. Jake lays on the ground. "It's a lot to take in." Elizabeth nods.

"Look you can stay here for the night and watch Sonic. Don't tell him of the discussion we had. It will just confuse him more. If he ask why you are here, just say I let you stay because it was late and dark." Jake nods. "Good, I'll be back in the morning. Don't dare tell Sonic what I told you not to. Understand?" He nods repeatedly and gulp's hard. Elizabeth smiles and leaves to go Amy.

* * *

Who the characters belong to  
Elizabeth the cat (is me too) belongs to Fluffy11cat  
Jake the wolf belongs to SuperSpeedster6399

Sonic, Amy, and Tails belongs to SAGA  
Sonia,Manic, Aleena belong to DIC  
Scourge,Miles, and Fiona belongs to Arch


	4. Chapter 4:(preview)

note: So here's a preview for the next chapter for the werehog of Notre Dame story. I'm going back to school soon. Next week. So wanted to post what I have till I fish this chapter. I don't when I'll be able to work on it when school starts.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

It was around 9:30a.m/midday when Sonic woke up. He yawns and stretches his lags. "Good your up, I was starting to think you wouldn't wake up." Sonic's ears goes back and starts growling. He hasn't heard that voice before, which he thought it could only mean trouble. He looks around for the voice still growling and on guard to attack if he needs to.

A black wolf comes in surprised that Sonic is growling at him. The wolf thought they were on good terms. He holds out his hands, to show he means no harm. "Sonic do you remember anything from last night?" Sonic still stares at the wolf furiously and slowly shakes his head. Then the black mobin wolf thinks, before talking again. "Elizabeth did say not to tell you…I'm Jake. Elizabeth let me stay over for the night, since it was late. Your mother wanted me to help you, well, help Elizabeth."

Sonic looks at the black wolf curiously. What his mother wanted? He thinks back to yesterday, he remember most of what happened in the castle, not the fight though, he remembered Elizabeth running away from a wolf that looked like the one in front of him. He remembered what Elisabeth said after the castle, but nothing after that. Sonic then looks at the black wolf, sniffs his hand. He was the boy from the castle. Sonic ears go back up, and licks the boy's hand and starts wagging his tail.

The black wolf starts laughing and Sonic pounced on him licking his face even more. Jake laughs even more. "ok…hay…that the tickles….I get it your happy. Can you get off of me, pleases?" Sonic gets off of him, and rubs his face against his lag as a hug. The wolf gets up and pets his head. "Your acting more and more like a wolf." Sonic stop and starts wining. He stares up at him with his ears down. He runs away to his bed.

Jake looks at him worried, did he say something wrong. Walks over to the bed. "Sonic are you ok? Did I say something to upset you?" Sonic backups from him and goes under the bed, still wining.

Elizabeth then opens the door and close it behind her, then walks up the steps. Jake then gets nervous he messed up big time and he's going to get it. "Jake, how is Sonic?" "Ah.. good…" Sonic hits Jake with his tail. "Hey!" Jake looks down at Sonic. Is he trying to get him in trouble? "Jake come out here and speak with me. And from the sound of that, it sound like things didn't go well." Jake comes out to Elizabeth and has his ears down. "Well…." "Jake be honest with me. What happened well I was away?" said Elizabeth looking sternly at Jake.

Jake sighs. "Well when he woke up he started growling at me. When asked if he remember, it was a no. Then I told him how his mom sent me to help you guys. Then he started licking me, then pounced on me. Then I asked if he would get off and he did, then I told him he is acting more like a wolf and ran of to his bed." Jake looked down.

Elizabeth looks at him. "That sounds good. Though he still can't get over the fact that he acts like a wolf." Jake looks at her. "He doesn't? He shown this before?" Elizabeth nods. "Since two days after he woke up with that second potion in him." "What other potion?" Jake asked. "The first potion is what turned Sonic in to a werehog in the first place. Scourge made him and his siblings drink all the potions at the same time. The potions for his siblings made them get turned into to stone. Miles made Scourge think Sonic needed another potion. Sonic didn't want it at all. Scourge made him take the second potion by force. It made sonic stay as a werehog and do what Scourge wanted. Though when Scourge left, the first potions was fixed with Sonic and his siblings. The second potion on Sonic had dire side effects. Before he was given the second potion Scourge hurt his back, part of the reason he can't stand on two legs anymore. The two side effects from the second potion is that Sonic can't speak anymore, also kinda acts like a wolf/dog. The worst of all side effects from it, is that there are times that he loses control, and could be a full blown monster. Also if I tell him to forget something he will."

Sonic heard all this from the room he was in. His enhanced hearing helped with that. Sonic didn't like what he was hearing. He could be a monster. She did tell them that he almost tried to hurt his siblings. What if he can't be snapped out of it. What he will never go back to normal? She did say that with true love can break it, but no one can love him, she said it wasn't true. He's fight back and forth with the negative and the positive. He ends up howling.

Elizabeth and Jake heard it and went to check on Sonic. Sonic is backing up away and ends up leaving his bed and holding his head. "Sonic you have to fight it. You know you're not a beast." Elizabeth tells him. Sonic try's listening to her, but it was hard. Jake puts a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "I know it isn't easy to fight, but you can do it, your stronger then it. If you let if win all hope is lost." Sonic looks at him with sad eye, as to say what if I'm not. "You really think that. You didn't let Scourge control you all these years. You can't give into the dark. You need to keep thinking positive." Sonic holds him close. Closes his eyes and let the tears out. Jake hugs him back.

…..

Sonic fell asleep on Jake. Elizabeth looks at him. "You speak as you had to deal with this before. Were you ones a werehog or werewolf?" Jake looks down at the sleeping Sonic in his lap. "I was. When I was still a kid. It got so bad I stayed in the forest to learn how to control it. I end up realizing that I'm in charge and I won't let it take me." "How did you get it to go away? Even when you were here last night you didn't turn into one. And you were surprised when Sonic was one, explain that." Jake gets up, moving Sonic off him. Drags Sonic to his bed and then puts him on his bed.

"The gods. I went to the church one day, I wanted to be back to normal. I prayed that they could take the curse away. I was a hedgehog at the time so would become a werehog like Sonic. I was surprised when they answered. They told me that I shouldn't lose it. I asked them why, they said I would need it in the future. I guess they meant this. Though they let me do so. They had me do three task. First, I had get used to using wolf sense. The second, was to do something heroic. Prove my own strength. I did all those things and they took away my werehog form. Though my hedgehog body was replaced by a wolf body. Then I got the gift of super strength. As for Sonic I guess I just was surprised it was still possible to become one, or that he didn't give off any signs that he was one." He looks back up at her.

"Thanks for watching over Sonic for the night. I can't stay the night. So you may stay and help." "Really? I can stay?" He said smiling at her. Elizabeth started smiling to. "Yes, if you don't fall for me." He chuckles a bit. "All right, I'll try to not fall for you."


End file.
